Anime FanFiction Club Poetry Contest
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: A collection of poetry for the Anime FanFiction Club Poetry Contest.
1. fireball517

**CONTEST WINNER!!!**

By fireball517

I feel my heart beat fast as you wrap your arms around their me and their strength.

I feel that you can never be to far away from me.

I know that you may be far but you will always be in my heart and that is all that I need to know that you are safe.

I feel that you heart does the same jump as mine.

I know that your heart and mine are the same.

They are forever linked even if you are on the other side of the lonely world I still have much faith. It seems that are love is stronger then the strongest sword or blade but yet it is as soft as the silk on a kimono.

I felt the first fleet of my heart the first time that I saw you.

The love that I feel can't be told or said in words but it can be spoken with the heart.

The words that you speak softly in my ear are the words that I want to hear every time that you come close to me.

There will be many tears but somehow I know that our love will make it through all times and places and obstacles.

Our love is the one thing that I look forward to at the end of each day…then end of the day that will end all of my pain I want to be there with you even if it costs my life and the chance to go to heaven.

Yet I would still want to be with you for that is the best heaven that I could think of.

I hope that I could forever stay with you till the end of the earth and beyond.

I hope that you can except my love for you and love me as I would love you.

That I…I love you. There will be no end to the love of my heart.

Not even the deepest abyss could be filled with all of the love that flows out of my heart.

I hope that you fell the same.

I see that your life and your love are different be for me its not.

I hope you understand everything.

I hope that it lasts for…eternity.


	2. astralucine

By astralucine

In a world that I am invisible, I pretend that I have a life

Asking myself why. Why do I destroy my life?

Friends disappear and love vanishes.

Hate comes, hate stays.

Love hurts, love fades.

Life comes and life goes, but not life could replace the hate in my heart.

I need my love, I need it now.

I'm almost in tears, as I have written all these years.

I cry at night, everyday of my life.


	3. dragondolphin1956

Anime

By dragondolphin1956

Anime--what's that about?

I see it on t.v.

I'm not quite sure what it all means-

Of that, I have no doubt.

The characters all look so strange.

They're drawn quite differently.

With spikey hair and great big eyes-

They're in a whole new range.

I grew up with Donald Duck,

And Minnie and Mickey Mouse.

Anime is not the same-

This is just my luck.

The more I watch of these new toons

The more that I like them.

Who thought that I'd love anime-

But I find that I do!


	4. dragondolphin1990

An Anime Poem

By dragondolphin1990

After the sun rises

But before it has set

Anime is full of suprises

That you won't forget just yet

Before you travel to school Monday

You must get out of bed

You watch a show of anime

The plot sticks in your head

You sit at school not listening

To what the teacher has said

Your mind is filled with whistling

Of the theme songs in you head

Lunch time comes so you talk

About the differant anime shows

You hear the bell so you walk

To see what the next hour holds

When school is finally over

And you go home for the day

Your pals are sleaping over

To watch some anime

The next day is the end of the week

So you watch the differant shows

The are about the strong and weak

And what the main character knows

When it is Monday once more

You awaken from your bed

To find out what this week has in store

For your anime filled head


	5. natieeny

By natieeny

The Three Greatest Gifts Of God.

The three greatest gifts of God

Was not the Grand Canyon, Mount Everest, or the great lakes,

It wasn't humans, animals, or, plants,

It wasn't life,love, or peace.

The three greatest gifts of God,

Weren't the starts, the eart, or the moon,

Not the sun,the universe, or the milkyway,

It wasn't chocolate,enchilladas, or burritos,

It wasn't music,books, or T.V.,

It wasn't comedy, anime, or westerns,

It wasn't friendship, laughter, or smiles.

The three greatest gifts of God,

Are three simple people.

The three greatest gifts of God,

Are the best teachers I'll ever have,

The three greatest gifts of God,

Are my gaurdian angels,

The three greatest gifts of God,

Are my Mom, my Dad, and my Sisiter,

The three greatest gifts of God,

Are Sherrill, Leeroy, and Sandra.


End file.
